For Your Noble Cause
by Kurissyma san Tybalt
Summary: For kakashifan915. Riza arrives at Roy's door, eyes red from crying and it only takes a tiny nudge from a tinier visitor for them both to realise how much they love each other. Mangaverse. Spoilers for chapter 52 ROYAI, implied Edwin


**For Your Noble Cause**

**A/N. Dedicated to **_**kakashifan915,**_** who requested a royai story from me D Sorry it took so long- hope you like!**

"The bastard's threatening me with Winry's life!" Edward yelled angrily as Roy let him into his apartment.

"I'm well aware of that, Fullmetal," said Roy, locking the door behind them. "That's why I brought you here, where you wouldn't get into any trouble while you calm down. Now let me see the note he sent you."

Ed just plonked down on the couch, glaring, refusing to admit that he had torn Bradley's little reminder up the moment he had received it.

Roy just smirked and sat down across from him, resting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward slightly. "Also, I wanted to remind you, though I hope it's not necessary, not to do anything rash. Bradley is a homunculus- he will not hesitate to follow through with his threats." He clenched one of his fists, staring down at his lap with narrowed eyes. "In fact, he'll probably enjoy it."

"So I'm just supposed to _sit around_ and _do as he says_?! Who knows how many more people are going to have to die if we don't stop him?!"

"I didn't say not to do anything, Fullmetal," Roy reminded him, looking up firmly. "I just said to think things do and not rush into something you'll regret later."

"And what about you?" asked Ed. "All of your subordinates are on the line but I doubt _you're_ just going to sit around and wait for his command like a dog! Or are you really that two-faced?"

"Fullmetal, I assure you that I will never work with the Fuhrer or the homunculi, but I must also ensure the safety of my subordinates."

Ed didn't say anything, but he glared at the wall behind Roy's head determinedly. "You just don't get it, though. Winry is more than a friend to me."

In the same way, Roy avoided Edward's eyes. "That's not true. I understand exactly what you're going through, Fullmetal- More than I'd care to admit."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ed gruffly.

"Are you aware that out of all of the subordinates who were transferred out of my command, First Lieutenant Hawkeye was stationed directly under the Fuhrer, as his secretary?"

Ed's mouth fell open- not because of Riza's new position, but because of what he knew Roy was implying. "No way! Is that even legal?!"

Pain filled his dark eyes as he shook his head. "No," he said. "It is against military protocol for officers in the same division to pursue a romantic relationship- that's what you're asking, isn't it? But Hawkeye and I didn't have a consummate relationship- we didn't do anything wrong."

"Then how come she was put in the most danger, huh?!"

"Because even though we were never officially a couple, Fullmetal, it was apparent clear enough to the Fuhrer that I was –am- in love with her."

Ed was silent, eyes wide and body completely frozen. "No way," he choked out again, eventually.

"Would I lie about something as serious as that?" asked Roy firmly. "I grew up in her house as an alchemy student of her father's, we fought together in the Ishbal war and she has been my aide ever since then. She has seen me at my best and at my worst but, though I gave her the option, she has never left. That there- that is what love is, Fullmetal. Wouldn't you say?"

"You're sure that she loves you?" asked Ed.

"I hope she does. Selfishly, I hope she does- even though it may put her in danger," said Roy, and he sounded regretful all of a sudden. "But even if she doesn't, it doesn't change how I feel about her- I, who knows all of her dark secrets. I love her and, whether or not my love is requited, I will protect her. That's the way that you feel about Miss Rockbell, isn't it?"

"Yeah… except that Winry doesn't have any 'dark secrets'."

"You'd be surprised at the number of things that you become subconsciously aware of after spending a lot of time with a person," said Roy, smiling slightly to yourself. "Though this seems odd, doesn't it? Both of us sitting here and bemoaning our secret crushes like schoolboys."

"Heh… Makes you seem almost human, Colonel Bastard."

Roy nodded, chuckling slightly. "Well that's always nice to know," he said, getting up as he heard a knock at the door.

"Who's that?" asked Ed.

Roy frowned slightly. "No matter what state Hawkeye is in when I open that door, you had better not laugh at her."

"That's Hawkeye?"

"Yes, I'd think so," he said. "Surprisingly few people are privy to my personal address. Hawkeye is one of five- six, if you count the late Brigadier General Hughes- but I don't think that it could be anyone else at this time."

"Okay… but what do you mean what 'state' she's in?"

"I mean that we're good friends," said Roy, "and that she's probably come here because she's upset and doesn't want to be alone."

"You haven't… ever taken advantage of her like that, have you?"

Roy just shook his head. "Contrary to all of the rumours that are circulating about me and my habits with girls, I'm not half as bad as all of that. Besides, I would never ever hurt her, especially."

"Yeah. That's what I thought."

Roy gave him a small smile –not a smirk; a smile- and went to answer the door. When he opened it, he saw his lieutenant standing before him, looking pretty composed, but with red eyes that suggested that she had been crying only a little while ago.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, sir."

"Are you okay, Hawkeye?"

"I'm fine," she replied automatically. "May I come in?"

"Of course," said Roy, stepping out of the way. "But you should know that I'm also entertaining the Fullmetal Alchemist this evening. He was acting mutinous and thought that it would be best to deter him from doing anything rash in the absence of good judgement."

"That seems rational, I suppose," Riza agreed. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom for a minute?"

"Not at all. You know where it is."

Riza made a tiny bow and walked down a corridor to the side steadily, leaving Roy to return to the living room alone.

"Who was at the door?" asked Ed.

"Hawkeye. She's in the bathroom right now."

"Is she… you know… okay?"

"She'll be fine," said Roy. "But I don't think I need to tell you not to spread it around that she came here, do I?"

"No, I won't tell."

"Good."

"I'm sorry for interrupting you both," said Riza as she walked into the room. "I didn't realise that you'd be here, Edward." She smiled a little. "But, of course, it's nice to see you both getting along for a change."

"I think I'll understand the Colonel just a little more after this evening," Ed agreed, grinning.

"I'm glad to hear it," said Riza. "Do you mind if I sit down as well?"

Ed watched as she took a seat next to Roy and smoothed out her knee-length black skirt with a well-practised and discrete flick of her wrist. He noticed how she leaned –perhaps subconsciously- slightly closer to him and how their sides moulded easily, surprised to find how natural that they both looked together.

"Is something wrong, Lieutenant Hawkeye?" he asked after a short silence. "You look like you've been crying or something."

"I'm sorry," she apologised, not answering his question. "Is it very noticeable?"

Ed shook his head quickly. "Not at all… but are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. What have you boys been talking about?"

"Fullmetal received a reminder of Fuhrer Bradley's little threat on his automail mechanic."

"It wasn't _'little'_!"

"Edward, I'm sure that the Colonel meant no insult to either you or Miss Rockbell, please sit back down," said Riza firmly. "Now tell me- have you spoken to her recently?"

"I called her earlier," said Ed, taking his seat again obligingly. "But _damn_… I have to wonder if that bastard isn't just playing with me for kicks or whatever. It's like we can't even do anything this way!"

"It must be frustrating," Riza agreed sympathetically. "But I'm sure that it will all end well if we play our cards right. Though that does mean that you mustn't do anything to invite the Fuhrer's anger, do you understand?"

"Yeah, I know. The colonel already told me that."

"As for you, sir," said Riza, turning to Roy. "I will follow your orders no matter what they may be."

"Wait- _he's_ allowed to rebel against the Fuhrer but not me?" Ed complained, eyes widening slightly as he realised what she meant. "What if the bastard takes it out on you or one of the other men?!"

"The others are far away and thus safe from him for now," said Riza stoically.

"And _you_?"

Riza just shook her head. "Edward, There is no way I would rather die than by protecting the Colonel from harm, for the good of the country. That has been my resolve since I was a girl, and I will never forsake it."

"But that's crazy, Lieutenant-!"

"Calm down, Fullmetal. There's no need to make a scene over this," said Roy sternly. "Lieutenant Hawkeye is a loyal subordinate and a dear friend- I can honestly say that I would be dead today if it weren't for her. Hells, I would have been killed a thousand times over. I intend to repay her the favour, whether she likes it or not, and I'm not about to let her die for me, so you shouldn't be worrying."

Riza flashed him a slightly irritated look, but nodded. "I'm not out to get myself killed, but I _will_ die if it is for the sake of his noble goal."

"I understand," said Ed, surprising them both. "That's just how it works when you love somebody a lot- You'll do anything to keep them happy and safe, even if it means sacrificing yourself to their cause."

Roy glared daggers at Ed for a moment or two, before glancing at Riza slightly nervously out of the corner of his eye. She didn't seem angry though. In fact, she was agreeing with him.

"Yes," she said, looking straight at Ed and avoiding the colonel's gaze on the side of her face determinedly. "That's exactly how it is… I shouldn't be surprised that you know, but I guess that I am. I've been in love with the Colonel for a long time. I'm sorry, but what gave it away?"

"Just the way that you talk about each other," said Ed. "But I wasn't as sure that you loved him as I was that he loved you. Not until just a moment ago, when you said that about dying for him if you had to, because it's the same way I feel about Winry and Al."

"I see… I'll have to limit how openly I disclose such things in the future. It wouldn't do for anyone else to find out," said Riza. "And you, colonel, I'm sorry that you found out that way, but there's nothing I can do now."

"Should I not have said that?" asked Ed, but Riza shook her head.

"It's okay," she said. "Sir?"

Roy nodded, grinning slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine with it. And you know, I'm in love with you as well, Lieutenant."

"I'm glad," said Riza, nodding deeply.

A few minutes passed in silence, then Ed stood up, shifting from one foot to the other uncomfortably as he looked at them. "Uhm… I should probably go now."

"Really? Would you like me to walk you home?" asked Riza, also standing with a questioning look on her face.

"Naw," said Ed. "It's just the air in here- if the mounting sexual tension between the two of you gets any thicker I won't be able to breath."

"I'm sorry if our desire for each other is inconvenient for you," said Roy cockily and Riza narrowed her eyes at him slightly.

"Edward, please don't feel that you have to leave. I promise you that the colonel and I aren't going to be engaging in anything inappropriate even if you do."

"You should, you know?" said Ed, flushing red in embarrassment. "I mean, if you want to… If you love each other… The military has nothing on that."

"Thank you for the sentiment, Edward, but it wouldn't be proper," said Riza. "Are you sure you wouldn't like me to walk you home? It's pretty dark outside already."

"I'm fine," said Ed. "Night, Lieutenant Hawkeye. Night, Colonel."

Roy and Riza bid him goodbye casually, only turning back toward each other when they heard the front door swing shut heavily.

"So, Riza-" Roy began, but she shook her head.

"Don't say anything, sir," she told him firmly. "We're in love- we have been for a long time- but now, especially, it just isn't safe for us to act on it."

"I know that… but I've been wanting to confess to you for so long and doesn't just leaving it here seem so… anticlimactic?"

Riza looked surprised, but a moment later she was chuckling softly. "Maybe… Anyway, I should go too," she decided. "There could be severe repercussions if we were to lose control and attempt to find release from our –what did Edward call it? Oh- our 'sexual tension'."

Roy stood up to see her to the door, only to find himself being pulled into a soft and tender kiss by his loyal First Lieutenant.

"What was that for?" he asked softly as she pulled away.

Riza just smiled wistfully before taking a step back towards the door and resting her palm on the handle in preparation to leave. "Wait for me, won't you, Roy? When you become Fuhrer?"

"Always," he replied without hesitation. "Watch your back with Bradley, okay?"

"I will." Roy leaned closer to kiss her one last time and she opened the door. "Take care of yourself too," she told him, and then she left, knowing that if she stayed a moment longer she wouldn't be able to.

Around her, the world moved on. Cars sped down the long stretch of road before her, bright lights flashing in the darkness of the night. In the vague distance she could hear the sound of a siren and the squeal of a pair of breaks on the road. She stood in silence for a moment, then nodded to herself and began the long walk home. It was time to get back to business- Bradley wasn't going to wait for her to draw her gun before he struck and she wasn't going to give him the pleasure of watching her fall.

She would be all right now. They were going to make it through this.

And they'd do it together.


End file.
